


Destined for the Death Eaters

by Valeks_princess



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/Valeks_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle went to great pains to make powerful connections during his time at Hogwarts, someone as smart as he surely recognised the power the Sorting Hat held, and doing so befriended the lonely, old hat. Being placed upon Hermione's head the hat immediately recognised her brains, determination and cunning as being akin to Tom's and placed her in Slytherin, despite her Muggleborn status. </p><p>Hermione works hard to make herself accepted and make people overlook her blood status, and being practically adopted by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy doesn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined for the Death Eaters

*~*Hermione*~*

"Go now Hermione" my mother told me, hand resting on my shoulder nudging me forward and towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I walked straight at the wall and, instead of hitting hard brick, I passed straight through and onto another platform, 9 and 3/4. Witches and wizards were rushing to and fro, shepherding children to a brilliant red steam engine. I lugged my trunk behind me as I made my own way onto the train, very aware that, as a muggleborn, I was out of place amongst the throngs of children and their parents. I found an empty compartment and dumped the trunk below the seat.

A few moments after the train began moving a boy with platinum blond hair about my age strutted into the compartment, throwing open the door and leaning against the frame.  
"And who are you?" He drawled "do you need to ask who I am?" I knew who this boy was, I'd done my research on prominent wizarding families as soon as I had realised I was a witch.  
"I'm Hermione Granger. You're the Malfoy heir, Draco I believe" I said, mimicking his lazy drawl. He nodded approvingly at me.  
"Well you recognise me, so you must have good breeding at least"  
"About that" I sighed, knowing this was the end of our short acquaintance "I have the unfortunate drawback of being a muggleborn" the Malfoy boy jerked backwards.  
"But how?" He asked disbelieving "Father said I could tell mudbloods because they wouldn't recognise the Malfoy name"  
"I researched everything I could about the wizarding world" I explained "you know the worst part?" I asked, frowning "I want to be in Slytherin"  
"You can't" he said numbly, as if he hadn't realised he was talking to a muggleborn "mudbloods can't be in Slytherin"  
"I know, and no one will take me seriously because I'm less than them, I have unpure blood"  
"You do" He said offhandedly.  
"Have you seen a toad?" A pudgy, squat boy, interrupted us. I was about to tell him to go away, but his arrival seemed to snap Malfoy out of whatever trance he'd been in up until then. He straightened, spine stiff as he sauntered off down the train.  
"What's your name?" I asked the boy  
"Neville Longbottom" Ah another pureblood.  
"I haven't seen a toad, would you like me to help you look for him?" I offered, smiling sweetly at him.  
"Y-yes please" he stammered and I set off down the train, pushing open compartments, and meeting people, making a point to make note of purebloods. 

"Have any of you seen a toad?" I asked, opening another compartment "oh you're doing magic" I said, seeing a boy with ginger hair that had his wand drawn and pointed at a rat "let's see then"  
"Sunshine daisy butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" the boy chanted, I snorted as nothing happened.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?"  
"Oh well if you're so good at magic you have a go then" I drew my wand and pointed it at the other boy.  
"Oculus repairo" his scratched glasses cleared at once and I smiled to myself, pleased with my ability. I'd been working hard to make myself talented, reading everything I could since I'd discovered that little tidbit in Historical Customs of Pureblooded Families, that old forgotten custom of Adaptas, adopting muggleborn children and raising them as pure.  
"You might want to put on your robes, we're nearly there" I went to leave, turning back to the red headed boy "oh and you have some dirt on your nose, right there" I motioned to the spot before leaving. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Professor McGonagall placed the old, battered hat on my head and my bushy hair kept it from sinking down over my ears as had happened to so many others.  
'Very interesting' a voice spoke in my head, I didn't startle as I had expected the hat to speak, honestly you'd think no one else had bothered to read Hogwarts: A History 'ah I can see your plan, very clever, find a pureblood family to take you in as their Adaptas to overcome the stigma that'll come with your blood status. You remind me of a student I once knew, a certain Tom Riddle, he befriended me, the dusty old hat that has so much power, that can control the future of our world with where I place new students. He made me promise you see, that if there ever was another student like him I'd put them in his house and mark them, so he knows that I have chosen them'  
And you think I'm this student, I thought.  
'Oh yes' the hat replied. I felt a tingling sensation, the strangest feeling- an itch in my mind, and I heard the hat say "She's for you, Tom" in a loud voice that echoed around the inside of my mind.  
You're going to place me in Slytherin aren't you? I thought, excited at the prospect.  
'Yes girlie, and may I suggest the Malfoys as your Adaptas family'  
The hat yelled "Slytherin!" and I plucked it from my head and set it on the stool, prancing happily over to the Slytherin table to only polite applause. I sat down and looked over to the line of people waiting to be sorted, my eye's met Malfoy's and I smirked at the expression of shock on his face. Eventually he joined me at the table.  
"How are you here? You're a mudblood" he whispered to me  
"I guess I'm just so Slytherin that it overcomes my ill breeding" I quipped and Malfoy smiled widely at me, turning and introducing me to his pureblooded friends Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. 

Malfoy seemed to agree with me that keeping my blood status a secret was a good idea, as he didn't announce it to the rest of his friends. Eventually the feast ended and we were shepherded down to the dungeons. I don't know what the other houses common rooms were like, or what they thought ours would be like, surely they didn't assume it would be grimy and dingy- the house played home to the richest families in Wizarding Britain after all, but Slytherin's was beautiful. The large stone room was draped in green and silver, a huge silver snake with emerald eyes hung proudly above the roaring fireplace. The roof was magically reinforced glass, and moonlight bathed down on us, filtered by the lake, every now and then one of the lake inhabitants would drift by and us first years would gape at it, though the older students paid it no mind. Tables, desks and lounges were arranged in every nook and cranny of the room, giving the cliquey Slytherins plenty of room to hatch plots without other people overhearing. 

"Alright" one of the prefects began, leading us past a statue of Salazar Slytherin and into a connecting room "you know what house you've been sorted into, you know the stereotyping and the bigotry and the bias that exists around our house"  
"And if you don't you'll soon see" an other of the prefects muttered  
"Very true. Basically it boils down to this; everyone else hates us, so don't any of you go giving them excuses to take points or think any worse of our house. When you break the rules" I found it very interesting that he said when, not if "don't get caught"  
"None of you are stupid" another prefect took over the speech "so you'll figure out house politics quickly, don't go getting in the older students way, we don't take kindly to firsties thinking they're so high and mighty"  
"And most important of all: Slytherins stick together, you won't see any of us fighting amongst ourselves in the corridors"  
"We get enough trouble from the other houses"  
"If any of you have a problem with another then sort it out, just don't take it outside the common room. We must present a united front, and that means defending each other when we're attacked by other houses" 

Their piece said the prefects retreated, leaving us to our own devices. Malfoy found me and dragged me aside.  
"You can't let anyone know you're a mudblood" he hissed into my ear  
"I know that, I'm not stupid" I snapped.  
"It's not just telling them you have to worry about" he said sharply "there's all these social customs you can't possibly figure out, even by reading. There are some customs that technically we should do but don't ever bother with and some things that just haven't been written down. You're going to need help"  
"And you're offering to teach me?" He nodded and I broke into a grin.  
"We have a week before parents will be coming around and-"  
"What?" I interjected  
"Oh, you don't know" Malfoy said, running a hand through his hair somewhat exasperated "this may be harder than I thought" he said to himself "alright basically our parents give us a week to make connections before we go to a party-nothing unlike anything we've all gone to dozens of times- where they can see how we interact with each other and how certain people present themselves. From there they tell us who they approve of and who we should be friends with"  
"That's-" I trailed off "honestly I should've expected something like that" I mused  
"Right, so you're going to need some serious help before then"  
"First years get to bed!" Someone yelled from outside the door  
"We'll talk later" I said quickly and Malfoy nodded as we went our separate ways. 

I found my dormitory; a silver plaque on the door read Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson. I went inside and surveyed the room, the other girls werealready there, in various stages of getting ready for bed. There were five four poster beds, with silver and green hangings, we each had a bedside table and a chest of drawers. Quick introductions allowed me to put faces to the names on the door, before we wished each other goodnight and extinguished the candles on our bedside tables and went to sleep.


End file.
